


Zazu

by wordsofhoney



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exploration of sexuality, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of other professional Dota Players, POV Titouan "Sockshka" Merloz, Pre-Slash, Slash, pre-TI8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofhoney/pseuds/wordsofhoney
Summary: Sébastien and Titouan have been friends for a long time. But who says you can't have your cake and eat it, too?
Relationships: Sébastien "Ceb" Debs/Titouan "Sockshka" Merloz, pre-Sébastien "Ceb" Debs/Johan "N0tail" Sundstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Zazu

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to [lustig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustig/pseuds/lustig), this wouldn't have happened without her.

It was never anything serious. They were just goofing around, really.

They’ve known each other for years, jumping around different teams, sometimes together, sometimes not, but always keeping in touch. Sébastien was a whirlwind of ideas, and Titouan sticked around, because where Séb was fun usually followed.

This time Sébastien has decided they needed to qualify for ESL One New York, which meant they had about a week before European qualifiers to make five very good players to work as one very good team. Not an easy task by any means.

They wrapped up another long day of pubs, and Titouan felt like his brain is about to melt and leak out of his nostrils. That’s why he was laying on his back on the bed, head hanging from the edge, in hopes gravity will help it to stay inside. Séb was sitting on the floor, back leaning on the bed, nursing a glass of wine, half empty bottle by his side.

Titouan wished he could get another glass for himself, but that meant he would need to move, and he wasn’t sure about that. He could try drinking straight out of the bottle, but he suspected gravity still won’t be on his side, and he was pretty sure that if he asked for a straw Séb would end him on the spot. 

So Titouan stayed where he was, owlishly blinking at the room before him, and thinking about the world being upside down.

— Do you think kissing guys is different from kissing girls?

Question got out of his mouth, unbidden, and Titouan frowned, trying to understand where the hell has _that_ thought come from.

Séb quirked an eyebrow at him, and shrugged.

— Dunno, I never tried.

Later, Titouan would blame either wine or the blood that must have rushed to his brain. Then, he turned his head to Séb.

— Would you like to?

Séb looked at him incredulously, but Titouan noticed how Séb’s eyes flickered to his lips, and grinned. That’s how Séb was, always curious, always looking for something to stimulate that big brain of his.

They kissed, and it wasn’t all that different after all.

* * *

They’ve never really became a _thing_. It just sorta happened that besides enjoying each other’s company, they started enjoying each other’s bodies. 

They’ve experienced a whole bunch of first times together, some more successful than others. Kissing was nice, as was actual fucking once they’ve reached that point several months later. That thing with chocolate — not so much, and they silently agreed to never mention it again. 

Sébastien learned how to give amazing blowjobs, and Titouan suspected he loved to have his hair pulled in the process, but Séb never said anything, and Titouan didn’t push. Titouan learned his fingers can bring just as much pleasure to a guy as they do to a girl.

And overall, Titouan learned he appreciates sharp angles and strong muscles about as much as soft lines and delicate curves.

Eventually they settled into a comforting sort of relationship when neither expected much of the other, but both knew the other one has got his back.

Titouan stepped aside from professional Dota after their last attempt with Monkey Freedom Fighters. Séb was more persistent and pushed on, which meant they didn’t spend that much time around each other anymore.

Every once in a while, though, Sébastien would appear on Titouan’s doorstep, bitching about _stupid bloody_ players who couldn’t _fucking think_ for a second even if _their whole fucking miserable life_ depended on it. Titou would listen with a soft smile, and drag Séb to one of their favourite places to unwind.

Sébastien loved to dance, it calmed down his nerves and quieted his mind, giving it something else to focus on. And Titouan loved to watch, because on a dance floor Séb moved with grace men usually despise and women envy.

It was after Kaipi when they hit a club, and Séb was dancing, and a cute girl approached him. Titouan gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and stepped back, but to his surprise Sébastien, with his usual charm, brushed her off. Titouan watched her walk away, before turning back to Séb with eyebrows raised, grin on his face.

— Dude. That’s pretty damn gay.

Sébastien blushed slightly, and shrugged.

* * *

They haven’t seen each other for several months now, ever since Séb accepted OG’s offer to coach them (so much for “I’m-Fucking-Done-With-This-Shit”, thought Titouan). It’s only after the Kiev Major when Séb is able to take a break and come back to Paris, crashing at Titouan’s place, not even bothering to go home.

Séb feels _alive_ in a way Titouan hasn’t seen him in a long time. He’s excited as he shares stories from the Major and before, gesturing wildly with hand that’s clutching chopsticks and forgetting to actually eat. He’s practically glowing from the inside, and Titouan thinks with a smile that he looks like a very proud mother hen. 

They move to the sofa to watch a movie, Séb somehow taking all the possible space around him, as usual. Titouan takes his hand to land a kiss on the knuckles, and Séb uses the moment to drag him into a proper kiss. 

They learned each other pretty well over the years. It feels good as ever, Sébastien’s body responsive underneath Titouan’s hands, his sighs just as soft, and his movements just as eager. Except, maybe… A little bit _too_ eager.

Titouan’s brain catches up, and his eyes fly open. He grabs Séb by his shoulders, rolling him over and pinning him to the sofa, looking at him carefully, before breaking into a grin.

— Okay, Chonchon, who is it?

— What? 

— You know what. Your mind isn’t here, you’re all distracted, as if you’re thinking of someone else. So who’s the lucky guy?

Sébastien’s face changes, but he stays silent. Titouan rolls over to squeeze in by Séb’s side, propping himself on an elbow.

— Come on. Is it someone from the team? — Séb keeps ignoring him, and Titouan groans inwardly, — Alright-y then. Ana is too young, Tal and Gustav aren’t your type, so it’s Jesse or… _Oooooh_, it’s the carry! Oh, _Sébastien_!

Titouan playfully pokes Séb in the ribs, and Séb groans and rolls over to bury his face in the pillow. Titouan keeps grinning, until he remembers, and his smile falters.

— Doesn’t he have a girlfriend, though? — he asks carefully.

Séb mumbles something unintelligible in the pillow, and Titouan’s heart falls. He keeps still for a moment, before wrapping himself over Sébastien’s slender body, tucking him close, and burying face in his hair. After a while, he whispers:

— Let’s hit the club?

* * *

In March, Anja leaves. Séb tells the story to Titouan over a bottle of red that they share at a small kitchen table at his place.

— So you got your chance, then. 

Sébastien sighs.

— And how would that look? A guy just waiting for the girl to be gone to jump on the ship.

Titouan has to agree, that if you put it that way, it doesn’t look good at all.

* * *

In May, Tal and Gustav leave. Titouan learns about it from OG’s Twitter, and grabs his phone to text Séb. 

— How is he?

— About how you can imagine.

Titouan thinks, before tapping at the phone.

— Get their asses to Paris.

* * *

Three months later, Titouan watches Sébastien and Johan leave the main stage after EG match together, one touch from Séb wiping off the dead look from Johan’s face, and grins. 

They’re gonna get there.


End file.
